Mistletoe and too much wine
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "I'll say I am, fuck if every Christmas was like this one I'd grow to fucking love it."


**Mistletoe and too much wine**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **"I'll say I am, fuck if every Christmas was like this one I'd grow to fucking love it."

**Author's Note:- **Forgive the terrible pun on the classic Cliff Richard Christmas song but I couldn't resist! Anyway this is a prequel to "Menagerie" requested by Beth and also covers her "write a prequel or a sequel to something you've already done" challenge. Rated for strong language and sexual content yada yada yada you know the score by now! Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Is there a reason you're the only person in the room sitting in the corner like Scrooge?" Nicola asked approaching Ollie where he sat a bottle of the cheap wine the department had splashed out on for the party in front of him almost empty.

"Who needs fucking Christmas anyway?" He replied his grumpiness surprising her for a second. Of all of them he was the one who seemed to do the best job of keeping his disillusionment under control or at least under wraps until he was clear of the building, now he was looking distinctly like he hated the entire world and everyone in it.

"We get two whole days off surely that's worth celebrating." She continued perching on the edge of his desk and resting her bare feet on the edge of his chair for support. "Who stole the fucking fairy off the top of your Christmas tree anyway. We should be enjoying the party Malcolm's already left to spend the next few days in Scotland which I've gotta tell you is almost far enough away for me to forget he exists for the holidays and there's free booze and luke warm food and Glen and Teri trying to dance which is amusing in itself I swear a minute ago he was trying to feel her ass come on that's got to make you laugh, or feel a little queasy I'm not sure which."

"Glen and Teri? Fuck no that's an image I don't want in my head thanks all the same." Ollie replied trying not to be distracted by the fact he had an unrestricted and perfect view of her legs not to mention the fact that having shed her jacket much earlier in the night he could always see the fine lace of her bra under the open buttons at the neck of her blouse as she leaned toward him to talk again.

"Oh god you don't actually think…..no, no way…..eewww fuck sake Ollie now I'll not be able to look at them again without seeing….oh god!"

"Hey you started it and you're right he is trying to feel her up look!" He laughed as they both focused on the corner of the room where glen was attempting to drunkenly grope Teri's backside and she was doing nothing to stop him.

"Well at least that thought seems to have cheered you up." Nicola laughed downing the wine in her glass in an effort to block out the thought of her colleagues ending up indulging in a pre-Christmas night of what she was sure would be very mediocre sex. Reaching for the bottle on his desk she realised it was empty and went to slip off the desk again to go in search of another bottle when his hand on her ankle stopped her. "I need more wine or something to erase those pictures from my mind where did you hide the last case I saw you swiping it out of Glens way earlier."

"In the conference room the big one no one uses I'll go get it." Ollie laughed, people thought everything went over her head that she barely knew what she was doing at any given moment let alone what anyone else was but he knew that wasn't the case she noticed everything and said very fucking little unless she had to. She was right though the wine was running distinctly low on the side of the office they were and he wasn't nearly drunk enough yet.

"I'll go with you." Nicola laughed giving a whispered squeal as he got off the chair and it spun away from her causing her feet to tumble off it and her to tumble into his arms as he tried to prevent her hitting the floor.

"Jesus Nicola can you warn a guy before you take a nose dive my reflexes are a little dull from the booze you're lucky I managed to catch you or you'd have been spending the rest of Christmas Eve in A&E nursing a broken nose!"

"Well can you warn me before you get off the fucking chair removing my only means of support!" She replied the fit of giggles she was finding it impossible to control resulting in a particularly bad case of hiccups as she straightened up again and attempted to ignore the way he blatantly stared at her breasts under her blouse as she did.

"Sorry right come on wine because right now you really don't want to see what's going on behind you without alcohol to down when you do." Ollie smiled cringing a little as the tempo of the music in the room slowed a little and Teri flung herself into Glens arms as he help up a sprig of plastic mistletoe.

"I think we should stay here and drink this ourselves." Nicola laughed between hiccups when they reached the darkened conference room and he pulled her inside producing two bottles from the box of wine on the floor and handing one to her as he unscrewed the cap on his own.

"Sounds like plan to me at least until we're missed." Ollie agreed pulling out one of the chairs around the conference table and sitting in it as she once again perched on the edge of the table. "Fuck me Nicola what is your fascination with sitting on tables there's a dozen perfectly good fucking chairs in the room."

"I spend my entire fucking life getting a crick in my neck staring up at you when you're in a seat and I'm up here it's about the only time the tables are turned I'll fucking take that over a chair any day." Nicola replied glancing around in a half-hearted attempt see if there was a glass in the room before following his lead and unscrewing the top of the wine bottle taking a swig from the bottle before setting it on the table.

"Yeah well you know it's not really fair to be sitting there all fucking…you know with your legs and the way your top is all….you know…" Ollie continued unable to stop his eyes scanning the length of her body as she crossed her legs resting her hands on either side of her on the table and leaning forward a little. "I mean you can't expect me not to fucking notice you're pretty damn hot most of the time but it's just not fair that you…..fuck it, forget I said anything I'm so fucking drunk right now maybe more wine was a bad idea. Are you going to just fucking look at me? Say something slap me if you fucking must but just staring at me really isn't helping the situation I'm fucking in right now Nicola."

"I was trying to get rid of my hiccups!" Nicola replied letting out the breath he hadn't noticed she was holding as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm making a fucking twat of myself by making a fucking pass at you, a lame pass I'll admit but still a fucking pass and all you're interested in is the fact you have hiccups?"

"Well I didn't want to still be hiccupping when I did this." She smiled grabbing his tie and pulling him toward her the fact that she was well and truly drunk herself making it impossible to listen to the little voice in the back of her head that had gone from whispering "don't you dare" to all out screaming "what the hell are you thinking". It had been too long since anyone had talked to her the way he had been, James had long since given up even thinking about touching her let alone doing it and the idea someone might want to badly enough to risk complete humiliation to tell her so was good enough for her. Letting go of his tie and lacing her fingers in his hair she pulled him closer kissing him with a hunger that she knew would betray the fact that she was more frustrated and desperate for him to act on what he had said than she could ever remember being in her life.

"Fuck Nicola you could have done that hiccups or not that was fucking amazing but you realise that if you think I've settling for one kiss you're sadly mistaken so if you want me to stop you better make it fucking clear right now because I want to….." Ollie began his words stopping and changing to a low groan as she shook her head her hands fumbling with the button of his trousers pushing them around his ankles as she took his length in her hand.

"You dare fucking stop and I'll make you regret it." She whispered kissing him again as she felt his hands grip her hips bringing her closer to the end of the table pushing her skirt around her waist as he did before slipping her panties off.

Glancing around suddenly aware of the fact they were in a room with floor to ceiling windows and an unlocked door she assured herself that the blinds at least were closed her suggestion that they pause to lock the door being stopped on it's journey from her brain to her mouth as he finished unbuttoning her blouse his teeth teasing her nipples through the lace of her bra.

"God you feel good so fucking tight Nicola oh god." Ollie gasped as the need to move things along because too much for him and he thrust into her with a force and caused her to bite down painfully on his shoulder to muffle the cry she gave. Taking her with a hunger that he knew she was loving he buried his face in her shoulder letting the soft smell of her perfume invade his senses as her cries became more urgent, and her instructions more explicit.

"Don't fucking stop, god Ollie I'm so close harder, harder please." She gasped seconds later feeling her body convulse feeling like she was being torn apart from the inside out as he continued to slam into her each thrust only intensifying her pleasure until he finally gripped her a little tighter his fingers digging into her hips as he grunted quietly emptying inside her.

"That was fucking amazing Nicola." He whispered seconds later as they both fought for breath clinging to each other their inability to focus now having nothing to do with the amount they had drank.

"Yeah it was, are you in a better mood now?" She smiled lifting her head from his shoulder and raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"I'll say I am, fuck if every Christmas was like this one I'd grow to fucking love it." Ollie smiled kissing her again as the music from the outer office changed again to "I wish it could be Christmas every day" and they both descended into drunken giggles.


End file.
